


Heart of a Warrior

by asvb



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvb/pseuds/asvb
Summary: Nasir and Agron meet in a modern fight club.





	1. Chapter 1 - Nasir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is only my second story here but I am excited to share it with you! It's a work in process, so constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I know nothing about nursing, so sorry!

The sounds of flesh slamming against flesh and the roar of the crowd assaults my ears as I push through crowds of people, searching for my friend.  
“Damn it Chadara, where the hell are you?” I whisper to myself as I try to see over the heads of other people. My friend asked me to pick her up after her part-time job of holding the round number signs for the fights tonight, but she won’t answer her phone and I can’t find her. I push through the crowd until I end up close to the ring just as the fight is ending. A loud thud jolts me from my thoughts and I look up to see a darker-skinned man pinned beneath a large lighter skinned man who is raining down punches until the referee calls the match over. The victor rises to his feet with a grin and roars with victory along with the crowd. I watch in shocked awe as he turns in a slow circle to milk the crowd until he turns in my direction and meets my eyes. I gasp softly as his intense green eyes bore into my own brown ones and drop my gaze to renew my search for my friend. This whole situation is way out of my depth. I catch a glimpse of my friend’s long blonde hair and immediately move towards her.  
“Chadara!” I call out as I rush forward to catch her. I get close to reaching her before I get stopped by a giant of a man.  
“No fans past this point, little man.” The breathing wall grunts. I glower up at him.  
“First off, don’t call me little, and second… Hey are you even listening?” I start arguing but the man looks towards the ring with concern. I turn to look as well and see the large man from before getting attacked from behind by the man he had just beaten and another guy as he came out of the ring. The crowd screams and seems to get excited, but I can tell that something isn’t right. My suspicions are confirmed as the newcomer picks up a chair and slams it across the victor’s back. I gasp and rush towards the fallen man, vaguely hearing the crowds being cleared out as two other guys rush forward to pull the loser and his friend off of the fallen man. I skid to a stop beside the fallen man and drop to my knees. I gently hold him down against the floor as I see him struggle to get up.  
“Lie still, you could be really hurt.” I tell him as I carefully check his back and shoulders. A large welt covers most of his lower back from the impact of the chair, so I gently press against his lower ribs to check for breaks. I don’t feel any breaks, but the man groans softly at the pressure. “Alright big guy, I don’t believe that anything is broken, but your lower ribs seemed to be bruised so you’ll need a rib wrap. Are there any here?” I ask softly when the man turns his head towards me as I start talking. He nods against the floor, so I reach forward and slowly help him off the floor. “Alright then, lead me to the medical supplies please.” I ask as I leverage myself under his arm to help support him. We carefully make our way out of the main room and through the back halls until we reach a small room with a medical table inside. I gently lead the man over to lean against the medical table and then begin to rummage through the cabinets until I find a larger instant ice pack and a rib wrap as well as a roll of bandages. I gather my supplies and bring them over to the man. After carefully applying the rib wrap, I break open the ice pack efficiently before pressing it to the man’s back over the welt. He stiffens at the coldness before relaxing as I use the roll of bandages to hold the ice pack for him. Just as I finish, two men burst through the door, one making a beeline straight towards the injured man.  
“Oi! Hands off, he’s injured!” I shout as I step between them. All three men freeze to stare at me. I cross my arms over my chest and glower at the man who had been rushing towards my ‘patient’.  
“But I’m his brother!” The man whines as I continue to glare at him.  
“Yeah well his lower ribs are bruised at the very least and half his back is a huge welt, so excuse me for stopping you before you cause more injury.” I scold him before softening my tone. “If you want to hug him, fine, but hands above his shoulders and don’t put too much pressure on him.” The man nods before moving forward slowly and carefully wrapping his brother in a hug. They whisper together in a foreign language as the injured man slowly rubs his brother’s back. I smile softly at the sight until a hand clamps down on my shoulder from behind. I jump slightly and turn around to see that the second man that had rushed in has a soft smile on his face as he watches the brothers.  
“Sorry about Duro. The Schmidt brothers are very protective of each other.” The man explains as he turns to smile at me. I shrug.  
“It’s alright, I’ve dealt with the overzealous families of patients before.” I reply with a smile. He nods thoughtfully.  
“A doctor then?” He asks.  
“Oh, no. Just a nurse. I work in the ER at the local hospital.” I answer. He nods again. He goes to say something else, but he gets interrupted by a yell in the hall.  
“Nasir! Where on earth have you been? I’ve been waiting for a ride for almost half an hour!” Chadara yells as she stomps over to me and grabs my arm before dragging me away. I glance back at the brothers and briefly meet the eyes of the injured man before Chadara yanks me out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2-Agron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! Hope you enjoy!

“Did we get a new medic and I missed it?” I ask as I slide off the table.  
“No, but we might have a new one soon if I can convince him.” Spartacus murmurs as he glances back at me. “That was a nasty hit, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, just some bruising according to the little man. You really gonna try and hire him?” I ask.  
“He’s the only doc I’ve ever seen that could make you behave and sit still long enough to get fixed up.” Duro pipes up from beside me. I growl and drag him into a headlock.  
“That’s enough outta you little brother!” I grumble as he laughs and mock-struggles. “Don’t you have a grumpy greek man to bug?” Duro blushes and sputters at my words, making me laugh and causing my ribs to twinge in pain. I groan and scratch at the wrap. Spartacus smiles at us and leaves the room. Once the door closes, Duro buries his head in my shoulder and wraps his arms around me.  
"Are you really alright?" He whispers. I smile softly and hold him as tight as I can.  
"Yes Duro, I'm just fine. The little man truly did a great job." I reply as I bury one hand in my brother's messy curls. He nods against my shoulder and stands in my arms until we hear approaching footsteps. The door opens and the lead trainer and current doctor Oenomeus steps in.   
"Glad to see you are alright. That was quite a hit." Oenomeus states as he steps forward to assess the job the little man did. I growl slowly as Duro snarls.  
"Fucking Romans! Every last coward in that gym is a cheating bastard!" Duro yells as he paces around the small room. Oenomeus hums thoughtfully.  
"That Glaber truly is a piece of work. You did well though Agron. Kept it clean on your end and won despite it." Oenomeus states.  
"Thanks coach. Unlike those fucking cowards, I don't need to cheat to kick ass." I reply with a smirk. Duro laughs and gives me a high five as he starts rambling excitedly about the match in german. Oenomeus finishes his examination of me and nods approvingly at the wrap job.  
"I do hope Spartacus is successful in hiring the man who fixed you. He did a good job. Oenomeus mutters. A laugh sounds in the doorway.  
"You're just saying that 'cause then you won't have to deal with the whining anymore." The blond in the doorway chuckles and Oenomeus turns to him with a smile.  
"Yours is the worst, Gannicus." Oenomeus quips. Gannicus laughs and steps fully into the room to lean against Oenomaus’s side.  
"Any more matches or was mine the last?" I ask. Gannicus smirks.  
"Oh, nothing big, just Auctus up against the captain of the Pirates gym." Gannicus answers coyly. Duro's head snaps over to stare at Gannicus before he gasps and races out the door to catch the match. I sigh in amusement and slowly follow behind him. As I walk, I think about the man that helped me tonight. The determination to help a stranger in need, the protective fire in his eyes when he kept Duro from hurting me, the kindness in his smile as he watched us embrace. The little man was captivating. I smirk to myself and silently hope that Spartacus succeeds in recruiting him.


End file.
